A Family is a Good Thing
by ThankYouKatniss
Summary: Katniss's decision is final. She know this, and it scares her. But Peeta will be there, living through it with her, and he is happy. So maybe this family is a good idea. Maybe.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I have been busy lately, and I have not been able to write as many fanfics as I would like to. However, I really have been wanting to do this one for a while now. It with have many chapters, but I don't know how may "many" is yet. I also don't have a set ending. (Well as of this very moment anyway.) So I'm just going with the flow. Not that I don't have a few things in mind though. ;) So this is just my little version of the start of Katniss and Peeta's family post-mockingjay. Your enjoyment of the story is one of my main motives for writing this so please review and let me know what you think and your reactions to things. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. **

Prologue

I lay in bed, by myself. Peeta "wasn't mad". He never gets "mad" about this. He "just gets a little sad". So he leaves to "walk and get some air". "It's not my fault" he tells me. "He truly understands" he says. I know none of this is the truth though. Peeta does secretly get frustrated with me for my refusal. He actually leaves to shed a few tears about it. I know because I've heard him. And when I do, I start to cry as well. It's not like I'm trying to hurt him, and I loathe to see him upset. But, it is my fault. I'm the only one holding back. And I know he probably understands why to some extent, but not fully. But how could he understand it fully when I don't even know fully why myself? How bad could it be anyway? Having a family? It used to be the worst thing that could happen to you (in my mind anyway), for obvious reasons. But that threat is gone now. From the real world anyway. I know it will remain in my nightmares forever though. But I digress, why should I torture Peeta like this? It's not like he deserves it. Hell, he doesn't deserve to be in another single painful situation for the rest of his life. I guess I always knew that though. But what I didn't realize until now, is that my reluctance to give him a family, is causing him a great amount of pain.

When Peeta comes back into the room, I pretend to be asleep. I don't want him to worry about why I was awoken, as I know he would. So I steady my breathing and close my eyelids lightly. He sits down next to me on the bed and gently pushes hair behind my ear being carful not to wake me. He strokes my head for a minute and then whispers to me, knowing that I won't hear him. But pretty obviously I do.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm sorry for trying to force you to do this. I know how big of a change and a commitment it would be, it's just sometimes I forget…..I love you though." He kisses my forehead. With that, he gets up and lays back down on his side of the bed. He drifts off pretty quickly.

I can't even begin to tell you how guilty he just made me feel. He has nothing to be sorry for. I know I'm just being afraid. Letting my past haunt me. And sure it would be a commitment and a change, but that would be good right? Something to help the both of us move on with our lives, and subtract from the number of occasional relapse days where I lay in bed depressed all day and Peeta has to hurt himself in order to escape a flashback. I decide that anything that helps end those days would be wonderful. And besides, I love Peeta for crying out loud, it's not like I'd ever want this with anyone else but him.

Ok, so it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll through my pills away, right along with any condoms we have. And tomorrow, I'll tell Peeta. I will tell Peeta that I want to have a baby with him.

**First chapter will be up soon! Let me know if you are excited to keep reading because I'm excited to keep writing! :D Also, I know I may or may not have grammar mistakes, but unless there is a mistake that is very distracting to you, please refrain from going crazy about it in a review. The only reason I say this is because one time I had someone get really mean about it, and while I do feel it is necessary to correct someone on certain things, it is just inappropriate to be so unkind in a review. Anyway I bet all of you are awesome and nice anyway so I don't need to worry. **** Have a great day! P.S. I will respond back to all of your reviews to say thank you! **


	2. I'm Ready

**Oh my gosh! So many followers already! Thank you so much to anyone who has faved or followed! Here is Chapter one! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

I'm Ready

I open my eyes to find that during the night, Peeta managed to wrap his arms around me. He must have done it as an attempt to calm me after my nightmare undoubtedly woke him up. I know I was screaming even though I don't think I was ever fully conscious. It was Rue and Prim this time. They were being taken away to the Capitol. They were both crying and screaming my name, trying to get me to save them. I tried, oh did I try. But some force just kept me standing there doing nothing of any good besides bawling and hitting at nothing. Shrieking out their names and begging for them back. Eventually they were gone and everything went black. I guess that's when it ended, because the next thing I remember is waking up just now. I know I dream about them a lot, but I can't seem to shake this nightmare from a connection with the choice I made last night. Two children that I love being taken from me. I guess that dream was my mind's showing me how scared it is about this. I have to ignore it though. I already made the decision, and decided why it would be a good thing. So I guess now all I have to do is tell Peeta. Shouldn't be hard right? I mean this is all he's been wanting for years….

I turn over to face him. He wakes a little at my movement. He looks so peaceful and placid. His blond hair falling just down to his eyebrows, eyes flicking a bit. When he speaks, his voice is calm and loving.

"Hey." He smiles slightly. "You were screaming pretty loud last night, you ok?" I suddenly feel sorry for waking him, remembering how tired he was when he came back to bed last night.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm sorry. I feel bad about waking you up." Oh wow, my voice is so hoarse.

"No Katniss, don't worry about me, besides after I put my arms around you, you stopped, so I was happy I helped you out of it."

"Oh, well thank you, Peeta. I love you." I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. At first he seems surprised, but he easily adjusts. I just feel so obligated to repay him for all of the pain I've caused him that I would like to tell him that I love him a million more times. But I figure that if I keep this kiss going, then just that once will be enough. I put both my arms around him and he tightens his around me. Our kiss deepens until with both have to stop for air. He smiles and presses his forehead into mine.

"What was that for?" He asks me. He knows there is usually a reason behind it whenever I initiate a kiss like that. Well better now than never right? I pause for one last moment before looking him dead in the eye.

"Peeta, I have something very important to tell you." My tone must have become more serious than I thought because he is listening not only intently, but with a look of alertness on his face. I take a deep breath,_ just say it Katniss,_ I tell myself. "Peeta, I'm ready to have a baby with you."

His face goes immediately in two directions. Part of him looks like I've just told him the most remarkable thing he's ever heard, and the other part looks quizzical. I guess after my constant pessimistic attitude over this topic over a long period of time, this would come as a shock, so I feel the need to explain. I tell him my philosophy on how this family will help us to move on in a way, you know, start new chapter in out lives. And just for reassurance I tell him that this is not the first time I've thought about saying yes. Yes, it's a lie, but what does that really matter now? He listens carfully, but when I finish speaking he barley gives himself the time to nod his head before kissing me again. He is so excited that I have to laugh a little. At that very moment, I'm happy, for him, for me, for this choice. I feel really good about this now. So when Peeta looks up from our kiss and says

"Ok, lets have a baby" with a positively elated voice, I don't feel any fear for what's to come.

**YAYY! Ok, I promise longer chapters will come, but I REALLY wanted to get this up tonight. Who knows maybe the second chapter will be up late tonight too. So PLEASE review and thank sooooo much for reading! **


	3. Cool

**Hello my wonderful readers! This is chapter two! Haha Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

Cool 

The rest of the morning can more or less be described as a blur. Peeta has to be at work at the bakery pretty early, and we woke up latish anyway, (for once) so he has to get up and leave almost immediately. However, he makes it a point to promise to be home early so we can um, "start trying." I smile and say ok after I kiss him goodbye, but I can't help but feel out of place after he says that. It's not like I feel awkward about making love to him, I mean, we're married and have been for a number of years now, but ugh I don't know, I've never been good with this kind of stuff.

I think about trying to somehow prepare myself for what's to come, but that just seems silly, so I do what Katniss (me) always does, escape to the woods; bow in hand, arrows on back, game bag over shoulder. Walking through the woods is the only thing that has been comprehendible all day. The trees, the sun, the mockingjays singing, it's so wonderful that by the time I've shot a large turkey and a squirrel, I decide to sit down and just relax. I lean against the smooth trunk of a large willow. (A rear but pleasant find in these woods.) I'm close to the lake, so the gentle sound of the water lapping against the shore is within my hearing range. The sun is in that perfect spot where it gives you just enough rays to be comfortably warm, but not hot. _How perfect this is_ I think. I close my eyes and smile widely. _Here it is safe, here it is sound. _That's the last thought in my head as I drift off.

When I wake, I feel exceedingly rested, and that "out of place" feeling from earlier, about trying for the baby tonight; it's gone. Now all I want to do is get home to Peeta, tell him that this is going to be great, that it will all be ok and go perfectly. But I guess he knew that all along.

The sun is almost down by the time I get back. Peeta will be home soon. In a rush of excitement, I skin and cook my turkey in record time, and set two places at the table for Peeta and I put the squirrel away for later. I'm just about to pour myself some water when Peeta walks in. He's back twenty minutes early as he promised. I half walk half run to him as he closes the door behind him. He catches me in his arms and rocks me back and forth, holding my weight effortlessly. I think about how much I've missed seeing his face today. For a brief moment, I'm reminded of when my father would come home from the mines at the end of the day. I would jump into his arms and hug him with all my might. I remember when my mother, Prim and I were waiting for him to come up from those mines after the explosion. I promised myself that when he did, I'd jump into his arms just like I always did, and he would catch me just like he always did. I remember how, as we walked away after we knew the inevitable truth of what had happened to him, I realized I would never be able to jump into his arms again, and he would never be able catch me. As I unbury my head from Peeta's shoulder, I'm slightly aware of a tear rolling down the side of my face. As he wipes it away with his thumb, I smile sheepishly. I expect him to ask why I'm crying, but he just kisses me on the forehead, then on the nose, and finally on the lips. He lingers there the longest. I swear, it's like he knew what I was thinking about, and this is his way of showing me it's alright. I reads me…just like my father did.

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you Katniss."

He lets me down and I take him by the hand into the kitchen where our dinner awaits. He adds some cheese buns to the meal and we both sit down together.

"How was your day today?" He asks me with a smile.

"Well, it was really good actually; the woods were so nice today, and I managed to get a nice nap in. What about you? How was work?"

"It was nice, but I thought about you most of the time. I was thinking about how perfect tonight will be." I smile in response. I can tell how happy he is. I know he is holding back. Inside, I can see him just wanting to scream, "_WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"_ I laugh out loud a little. "What's so funny?" He is laughing a little now too.

"Haha nothing, this is just so serial ya know? I mean, _we_ are going to have a _baby_."

"Haha, yeah, I know what you mean, it's cool hu?" He laughs; even he knows he usually sounds more "sophisticated" than that. But I have to agree. Right now, having a baby with Peeta, sounds pretty cool to me.

**Ok, still short I know! Haha but more to come soon! I have some GREAT ideas now! Yayyyyy! As always, review and stuff **** Love ya! **


	4. Trying

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for the wait, but ya know, school and homework :P! This is chapter three! Haha Hope you like it! **** By the way, I did not go very into detail about the actual sex scene part of this because I felt it wasn't necessary (and I want to keep this fic at a strong T rating). However, if you happen to want something a little more detailed, then I'd recommend reading my Katniss and Peeta's first time fic. **** Anyways, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

Trying 

After dinner, Peeta volunteers to clean up. I gladly allow him as I make my way upstairs to take a shower. The hot water cascades over my body. I close my eyes and wait as the dirt from today washes away. At first something seems off, that's when I realize my hair is still braided, so I take a minute to untwine it.

By the time I'm dried off, I'm fully prepared to start trying for this baby. Right as I'm leaving the bathroom, I take a quick glance at the medicine cabinet that contains my birth control pills. I turn on my heel and promptly toss them out, a smirk forming on my lips. I walk into the bedroom only to find that Peeta is already lying in bed. He looks up and smiles at me, and I fall into bed beside him.

It's not like this is any new territory for Peeta and I, so at first nothing feels any different. Only, right when things really start to heat up, it hits me that this is our first time using absolutely no protection. Peeta senses my sudden tension.

"What is it?" Peeta asks. I can tell he's confused and concerned.

"Nothing, really. It's just, something feels so…so alien about this.." My voice trails a bit breathlessly. I mentally hit myself for my awkward choice of words. As always, Peeta works his telekinetic ways on me and is quick to come to my rescue.

"Yeah, I understand." He kisses my forehead, then looks me in the eye. "Do you still want to do this?" His question is genuine, but a can sense the let down, doubtful tone in his voice, and it kills me a little inside. Of course I still want to do this, right? I mean if not for me then at least for him. I start to gain back that hot and bothered feeling that hungers for Peeta's touch. I cup my hands around his face.

"Yes, yes I still want to do this Peeta, it's just so real now…that's all" I smile at him. I want so badly for him not to see my doubt. It's just not fair to him after I was the one that said yes. After seeing an unconvinced look still hinted on his face, I decide that the only way to make him believe me is with my actions; which is fine by me because I'm really wanting him now. I pull him into a passionate kiss, and soon we are once again lost in the matter at hand. I must admit, despite my constantly feuding feelings, making love to Peeta never feels wrong.

I wake in the morning in his familiar arms. I'm still undressed so the morning air causes me to shiver a bit. I don't feel like getting up to put on any clothes, so I turn over to face Peeta and snuggle into his chest. When I feel his grip gently tighten around me, I first think that he is awake. I almost say something, when I remember that Peeta does this automatically; asleep or not.

Years back, when the wounds Peeta and I had relating to one another were just beginning to heal, one of his first steps towards loving me again was his grip around me. It always tended to tighten whenever I moved. At first I could tell that his mind was questioning whether or not this was because he wanted to keep me with him or cut off my breathing. But eventually the real Peeta outstood the tortured, hijacked Peeta, and so the grip eventually meant that he was holding onto me, so he wouldn't lose me like he had in the Quarter Quell right before he was taken away to the Capitol…because of me….

The thoughts of that moment cause me to bury myself as close into him as possible, as if this is the way my body is trying to apologize to Peeta for everything that happened to him. I suddenly feel on the verge of tears so I start going through the list in my head. It's the list of every good thing I've ever seen someone do. It's grown quite a bit sense it first started up in my mind, but it helps to keep me sane so I keep it close at hand. After a minute or two, I need Peeta to be awake, I need his voice to remind me that I'm ok and so is he. Of course it's a pitiful lie to tell myself that we are both "ok," but when the fact that things "could be worse," is taken into consideration, I guess "ok" is a reasonable word to use.

I lift myself a little and kiss him on his sleeping lips. His eyes flutter a bit, so I wait for him to come to.

"Good morning beautiful." He says as he stretches and yawns. I smile and laugh lightly.

"Hey" I say in a sweet tone. I blush slightly. Even though Peeta and I have been married for a few years, I'm still no good at being a romantic. That's ok though, because he is great at it, and I love it.

"Why don't we get dressed and I'll make you a nice big breakfast?" Peeta asks lovingly.

"That sound wonderful to me," I say with a semi-relieved sigh. It's Saturday; Peeta is off work. I relish in the days where I do nothing but stay with him.

Peeta is dressed in a flash, so he gives me a peck on the nose before heading downstairs to get started on his cooking. He knows I take my time in the mornings when I don't go out to hunt. I walk into the bathroom as I'm pulling my shirt over my head. I hold it up so that I can see my stomach in the bathroom mirror. I stare at it in wonder. I get a bizarre feeling when a question pops into my head. Is it possible that a baby might already be forming inside of me?

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! It would seriously make my day **** Thank you! Next chapter soon to come! **


	5. Are You in There?

**Ok! So I'm SOOOO sorry for the long wait, but I had a horse show and homework and now it's the start of another hectic school week. But I'm happy to be giving you this chapter so enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own the Hunger Games!**

I hastily shake my head and make my way downstairs. _One step at a time _I tell myself.

Peeta is just setting some eggs on the table when I reach the kitchen. As soon as he sees me a smile forms on his lips. As he walks over to me, I put out my arms to pull him into a hug. He sneaks a kiss before we sit down for our meal. With all the bacon, eggs, pancakes, and cheese buns, it seems like a while before I look up from my plate. In fact it's Peeta's voice that finally snaps me back into it.

"So do you think we may already have a baby?" Of course he asked the question that's been in the back of my mind since I woke up.

"I don't know…I was wondering that too actually." My voice is a little shakier than I wanted it to be. "I mean, I know it takes a while for anything to really start happening, but I'm not entirely sure how long." I try to recall all that I learned from my mother about pregnancy. I remember how she broke the news to a few women who had come to her in District 12. They were complaining of nausea along with a few other things. ..now I wish I would have paid more attention. "I guess all we can do for now is wait. In a week or so I'll get one of those tests you can take at home." This seems to make Peeta happy.

"Ok! I sure hope last night was the night."

"Me too," I say. I try to sound enthusiastic, but I'm actually just nervous.

For the next week, there is no more mention of a baby. Peeta knows to be patient with me as I work up the guts to go buy a test. I know I could just go to a doctor; it's not like we're short of them here in District 12 now, but I'd rather find out on my own where the only one who will see my immediate reaction will be Peeta. I've also decided that I'm not going to tell anyone else about this decision to have a family until I'm positive that I'm pregnant. Peeta has promised to do the same. Poor Peeta. This is all he has wanted for years and now I won't even let him brag about the fact that I have finally said yes. Haymitch will be the hardest to keep it from. Although we haven't seen him in a couple of days, he comes around often. We still tell him most things about ours lives. I mean after all; he does live right next door with his geese. Those things are so lucky that they can live independently most of the time…. But when the time comes we'll tell him. Along with our other closer friends in 12, and I guess I'll give my mother a call. I briefly think of Gale, but no, and come to think of it, I have nothing that would get me in touch with him anyway. My, how things change.

Life is normal (well as it will ever get) until one Monday morning the next week. Peeta leaves early to get down to the bakery, and as he kisses my still half sleeping lips goodbye, I decide today should be a good day. It's still early, so I think about trying to sleep for a while longer, but the realization that if I have a nightmare Peeta won't be here forces me up out of bed. I walk to the bathroom to take a shower in hopes that some cold water will bring me to life. As I strip off Peeta's old T-shirt that I often sleep in, I take yet another glance at my still flat stomach.

"I guess today I'll find out if you're really in there or not." I say with a smile forming at the corners of my mouth. It feels strange talking to my stomach, but I guess that's because I know there is a chance that I could be talking to no one. I just hope that's not the case…for Peeta's sake.

I end up walking aimlessly through town for a while. I wave and smile at a few others that I know. When I see Greasy Sae and her granddaughter I stop to chat a bit. Sae is much older now, but somehow, she always stays about the same. Good. At least something has in these past years since the war.

When I finally reach my destination, it's a small store near the central part of town that specializes in medications from the Capitol. They're expensive, but I have money, and I get discounts. I guess just because I'm Katniss, the Mockingjay. Maybe I shouldn't call the Capitol the Capitol anymore, it's not like we are still separated as a country any longer, but old habits die hard, the same can be said with fears…

The women at the checkout gives me a look when a place a pregnancy test on the counter, so I'm quick to tell her it's for a friend as I leave. Sure don't want news spreading that the face of the Revolution has been witnessed purchasing a pregnancy test. It honestly amazes me at how engaged the people of Panem have stayed with mine and Peeta's lives over the years. When the war first ended, people were just trying to get themselves back into one piece, but after things started to improve and the new government system finally settled down, they started to once again spike their interest in us. It's irritating, but I've learned to deal. So has he. He just does it much better than me. Probably because he's a better person anyway. But we all already knew that didn't we?

The test I got is standard; nothing fancy, but accurate even so. Well is says it is anyway. However I somehow find it odd the just urinating on this little stick will tell me whether or not I'll have a child in nine months. But like I've said many times, I didn't get the healer, doctoring gene in my family, so I don't question it, I just do what it says.

There is a five minute waiting time before you get your answer on this thing. I expected those minutes to be excruciating, but they went by pretty fast. I'm thinking about maybe going hunting in a little while when I realize my time is up. I'm just making my way back into the bathroom to look at the results when I hear the front door open downstairs. Peeta is home. I hadn't even noticed that the time today went by so fast. I'm suddenly very excited to run and jump into Peeta's arms and tell him that I'm finally on the road to giving him something that he has always wanted, so I guess you can imagine how completely stunned I am when I'm looking down at the test, and in big bolded letters, the word NEGATIVE forms on the screen.

**AWW! Poor Katniss! What is she going to do! Hmmmm we will just have to wait and see! Review?! :D **


	6. Perfection

**Hi! So I like REALLY hope you like this! Please give me ALL of your opinions! I won't mind what you say, and I'll do my best to incorporate any suggestions that I find appealing to the story and its context. **

**Nope, I still don't own the Hunger Games….darn **

Perfection

I hear him call my name. What am I going to do? Tell him obviously, but really, how can I? He's coming upstairs. I'm suddenly frozen. Unable to move or speak or run. I see him walking towards me.

"Hey, Katniss what's wrong?" He sounds worried. My face must look pretty nervous. I manage to shift my eyes down to the test that is still held in my hands. That's when he realizes what I'm holding and looks up at me expectantly. His eyes are a mixture of hopefulness and excitement. I hold it out to him so he can just see it for himself. I've never seen the life drain from someone's eyes so quickly. I can tell he wants to break down right here right now, but he somehow manages to keep it together when he speaks.

"Oh….that's ok. We can always keep trying right?" He is trying so hard to be calm, but his eyes; they don't hide anything.

"Yeah, we can. It'll work out eventually." My voice is blank and monotone. Peeta somehow works up a half smile and gives me a kiss on the forehead before he places the test on the counter and walks out. It takes the slamming of the front door to snap me out of my trance.

I don't blame him for leaving. I know he needs some time, I know it's a bit of a shock. Only now, I can't help but think about how ignorant we were being; thinking that I'd be pregnant after just one time. We just got so caught up in the fact that we were finally going to do this, that we didn't think about the possibilities of it not working out. I'm suddenly so mad at myself. Can I not do anything right? Peeta doesn't ask for much, but I still can't even seem to be able to give him the one thing that he wants more than anything. Even after all these years, I guess I still can't do it…I'm hopeless.

I grab the test off the counter and glare at it. It's not long before it starts to blur, along with everything else in my vision. Not much to do now except sit down and cry, so that's what I do. I cry until I'm choking on air. Before my brain can stop me I call out for Peeta.

"Peeta! I'm…so….sorry Peeta! Where…are…you?!" I manage to get out. I start to cross the line into hysteria, and before I know it, everything is black.

Things become calm. I'm in a dream world of pale colors. Too bad that doesn't last very long. The colors start to make out a face. It's a little girl's face. She has Peeta's blue eyes. She has my dark hair. She has the smile of an angel. For a moment, I try to figure out the familiarity in that smile. Then it hits me like a bullet to the heart. It's Prim's smile. I try to reach out to her, but the harder I try, the more she begins to fade. I start to cry and scream, because it feels like losing Prim, Peeta, my nonexistent child, and myself all at the same time. When I finally give up on getting her back, it's because I'm utterly exhausted. Then the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes.

I'm all at once aware that I'm no longer on the bathroom floor that I'm sure I passed out on, but I'm laying in my bed. Peeta. He must have come back and put me here. I have urging need to know what's going on around me, so I turn to look out of the window. I guess I wasn't out for long, because it's still dark out. Peeta isn't beside me. Wait, but he's the one that moved me to my bed right? He must be downstairs. Please let him be downstairs….

I stand and somehow navigate my half-alert body to the kitchen, where, sure enough, Peeta is right there standing over the stove, baking something. I can tell he's trying to be quiet; he thinks I'm still asleep. When I speak up, he jumps a little. I forgot how naturally silent my hunter's feet are.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask him gently. He seems relieved to see me when he turns around.

"Hey sweetie, yeah I'm ok, it's you I'm worried about." He says as he walks over to me.

"Me? Why are you worried about me?" I'm confused. I'm sure he must be having a harder time than me right now….

"It's just, I'm so sorry Katniss. I'm being so unfair. The way I walked out after seeing that test. I acted like I was the only one being affected by it. I started to walk to town to get some air and blow off steam, and I realized how stupid I was to just leave you here by yourself. Then when I came back and saw you laying there on the floor….I felt like such a horrible excuse for husband." I can almost see the honesty and guilt spilling from his voice. Here I am thinking he had every right to leave me there, and he was thinking just the opposite.

"No Peeta, you had every right to do that. Yes, I was upset, but it was only because I know I let you down." This seems to perplex him.

"Katniss, you didn't let me down, having a baby is a bit of a team effort, and it will never be the fault of just one out of the two of us if something goes wrong. We do this together." This actually makes since to me. But after all, it's Peeta talking. He has a way of doing that. I smile. I smile so brightly that he does too. He goes over to the stove and turns it off. Whatever he was making can wait I guess. Before I can say anything, he picks me up and holds me with his arms supporting me from my backside. I'm facing him; looking into those beautiful eyes. So I haven't disappointed him. Not in the least. At this point I start to feel really needy for his touch, and just him holding me isn't enough. I press my lips into his, and he gladly accepts my invitation to make the kiss more passionate. We make our way back to the bedroom, and fall onto the bed. Everything starts to flow. The kisses expand in their range of locations; our clothes begin to disappear from our bodies one article at a time. And soon I find myself wrapped around Peeta's entire body, as if we are molded together.

Afterward, we are both a bit fatigued. Peeta starts to drift off before me; he hasn't slept all night and it's nearly morning. He mumbles a sweet goodnight as he pulls me closer in his arms. I gladly snuggle up to him and stoke his hair until he's fast asleep. I even sing to him a little….just because I love him so much, I'm so thankful for him, and he looks so undeniably cute right now. I can't help but think, if that damn little negative sign was what caused this moment, it was worth it. Because this moment, is perfection. I don't ask him, but if I did, I think Peeta would agree.

** Ok ummm did this chapter make since? It's late and I'm tired so if it doesn't make since, let me know! Haha anyway thanks for reading and as always, review! :D**


	7. You are My World Now

**Oh my gosh please don't kill me! I know I've been very bad for not updating, but life just got busy **** Believe me, I would rather be writing than studying for 7 classes, but that's high school for ya. Haha and I've also been riding a lot so yeah **** Anyway I think this chapter is a little boring but I'm just getting back into the swing of things so enjoy and review as always! **

**I DO NOT own the Hunger Games! Sorry! **

You are My World Now

When I open my eyes, I'm surprised; just as I always am after a night like this one, with no nightmares. I even slept in. I can tell because the sun creeping over the trees and shining into the window is what woke me in the first place. Peeta's gone; at work. I have the day to myself. The woods, that's where I'll go. My secondary home.  
By the time I'm fully dressed it's almost lunch. I stick some cheese buns and water in my bag, but nothing more; I'll be finding and killing my main course after I reach my destination.

Obviously, there is no fence, but I still take the initiative to enter the trees at the place I always have. Just something I do I guess. I absentmindedly take a new route once I'm hidden in the trees. Well, I shouldn't say new. It's more like an old path that's rarely used. I sigh when I see it, up on the hill, its smooth surface almost haunting to look at. I feel the same every time I see this rock. Although it's not the boulder that causes my guts to turn, it's the memories that come along with being in its presence. I don't know why I do this to myself. It just brings back all of those things that I'm dedicating the rest of my life to forgetting. So I walk as slowly and as soundlessly as I can up to it, as if it were a wounded animal. I reach out and touch the worn stone. I can almost see him. I can almost feel him. I can almost smell him. I can almost taste the wonderful meals of bread and berries and fresh game that we shared here. I can almost smile and laugh because I'm remembering the good times. I can almost see him, setting up a perfect snare…. But now I can almost see her too. Her blond hair igniting… It's inevitable. No matter how hard I try, any trace of him, any longing for what used to be, will forever be followed by an image of her being sent up into flames.

I suddenly feel sick. I feel so dizzy, so nauseous. I try to close my eyes and stop my head from spinning but it's too late, I fall to my knees and vomit until there is nothing left in me. I can feel hot tears rolling down my face. Are they a result of the heaving, or are they tears of pain and grief? I guess it doesn't matter anyway.

After gathering my senses, I try to force myself into a steady run away from there, but I end up falling more than once. When I feel a safe distance away, I stop to rest and look around. I know where I am, but that's a given. Like I said, these woods are my secondary home, and who doesn't know how to navigate every inch of their own house? I lean against a tree and stay so still that two turkeys wonder into my view. It only takes me a moment to take them both down.

I skin them both, but I only cook one. The other will make for a good dinner later tonight. I'm actually starving. I guess not eating breakfast, pucking your guts out, and then having a late lunch will get you pretty hungry. In fact, by the time I'm done, there isn't really anything left of the first turkey to save for later. The sun is just below being midway in the sky, so I decide to head back. I'm ready to see Peeta.

I just make it across the meadow when I see Haymitch walking up to his front porch. I pick up a bit of a jog because I haven't seen him in a few days now. He sees me out of the corner of his eye, and stops to wait on me to catch up.

"Well, well, look who finally came out of the woods after like what? Three days?" His voice sounds sarcastic, but also pretty sober, which is good.

"Ha. Ha. You're sooo funny." I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster. He just laughs. But not a mocking laugh, so I manage a smile as well.

"So sweetheart, what _have _you and Peeta been up to? Not like ya'll to be so unsociable." He is partly joking, but I suddenly feel bad for not coming over to check up on him these past couple days. I mean, I guess he could have come to see us, but he knows to leave us be most of the time. I want to blurt out everything that's happened involving my resent decision to have a baby with Peeta, but I know I can't. If I've forced poor Peeta into keeping it between us until we officially have a baby on the way, I have to do the same.

"Well, he's just so busy running the bakery, and I guess I pretty much have been living in the woods." At least I'm not flat out lying. It's partially true. He just nods skeptically. Oh, Haymitch, you always know when it's not the whole truth. Still I keep a straight face. I change the subject before I'm questioned any further. "Hey I shot a turkey today. You want me to bring you some of it for dinner tonight?" He looks pleased.

"Why, yes I would. Thanks." I smile.

"Alright I will, bye."

"Later Sweetheart. Oh, and uh tell Peeta I said hi will ya?"

"Ok, I will."

I like it when Haymitch seems to be doing well. Of course that could change when the next train comes in, but at least he's sober for now, and seems genuinely content. Maybe it'll last…but I doubt it.

I barley have time to toss my stuff on the floor before I hear the front door open again. I turn to see Peeta covered in patches of flour that give him an undeniably cute quality I must admit. I find myself staring and even laughing a bit.

"Hey what's so funny?" He asks, cracking a smile himself.

"Oh nothing, just you." I say as cleverly as I can.

"Oh, well then in the case I may as well make you look funny too." And with that, he wraps his arms around me, undoubtedly covering me in the white powder, not that I care. I forgot how much I love his arms, so his embrace sooths me quite a bit. I close my eyes and think about how lucky I am to have him given the circumstances. It's one of those rear moments when I forget all that's wrong with my life. This moment makes up for my little run-in with the past today. I look up and give him a well deserved kiss.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" He says smiling. "Covering you in flour?" I laugh.

"No, thank you for this moment Peeta. It means the world to me." He just smiles and holds me close, stroking my hair. That's when I'm sure of it. Peeta doesn't just _mean_ the world to me, he _is_ my world.

**Soooo yeah. I know, I know not the best, but it will get better! Promise! **


	8. An Answer

**Short and maybe not so great chapter, ughh sorry! I blame school though! LOL! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own the Hunger Games**

An Answer 

For the next week or so, things are good. Haymitch stays sobered up and continues with his pleasant attitude. Peeta and I invite him over for dinner for a few nights in a row, and he was happy to join us. He even tends to the geese for once. I wonder what caused his sudden change of mindset….Peeta doesn't mention to me about continuing to try for the baby. I think he still feels bad about his reaction to finding out it didn't work the first time. Although, he made up for it pretty nicely that night, and I wasn't even mad at him in the first place; I just felt a bit useless…

It first happens on a Monday morning. I wake up, and it's instant. I hardly make it to the bathroom before I throw up. At first I'm shocked. Then I remember last week when I pucked in the woods when I went up to mine and Gale's old rendezvous spot up on the hill. I'm I sick? Maybe. But then another thought crosses my mind; what if I'm pregnant? I may not know much about pregnancy, but I do know that morning sickness is definitely a side effect. I tell myself to stop jumping to conclusions. I probably just picked up something from somewhere. Besides, it wasn't even morning when I threw up in the woods. Just then, another wave hits me, and I cough loudly into the toilet. My heaving wakes Peeta. It's still pretty early and he has another good thirty minutes before he has to get up for work. He's at my side in a second though.

"Katniss! What happened?" He sounds so worried. He is so good to me. It's one of those moments where I feel like I just don't deserve him, I get them a lot….

"I don't know. I just woke up and…" I choke again. "And this started happening." My voice sounds so pitiful that I want to hit myself, but it's Peeta I'm talking to, so I can afford to allow myself to be a little weak when I need to be.

"Well I'm not going to work today, I can't leave you like this," he says while tying back my hair. (It fell out of its braid while I was tossing in my sleep last night. Damn nightmres…)

"No, Peeta, I'll be fine. Really there's not much you can do."

"Katniss I-

"No, Peeta. Really I'll be fine. I promise. And I promise to call you if things get worse." He looks at me, unsure. Then his face softens.

"Well, alright. But _please_ call me if you feel worse ok?"

"I will," I smile. The sick feeling is subsiding a bit, so I stand up. Peeta kisses me on the forehead and gets me some water to rinse my mouth with. When I'm sure I'm no longer at risk of more sudden pucking episodes, I let him lead me back to bed.

"Now, you're really sure you want me to go?" He questions me as he pulls the covers back up on me.

"Yes. Go to work Peeta. You'll be back before I know it, I swear." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek before disappearing to shower and get dressed. I'm actually dozing off a little by the time he is about to leave.

"Alright well I'm off…and you are sure right?" I have to laugh a little.

"Yes Peeta I'm sure." I try to keep a straight face but it ends up being a failed attempt not to smile at his persistence. He smiles a bit too.

"Alright, bye then."

"See you tonight Peeta."

As soon as I hear the front door close, I find myself setting into panic mood. I've NEVER had a sickness come and go so fast. I could swear I'm perfectly fine now. Like nothing ever happened at all. Does this mean what I think it means? I don't know. Maybe that night after the pregnancy test thing was the night…..or maybe I'm just over reacting. Peeta didn't seem to have picked up on the possibility though, so I guess that's a plus. Do I go out and buy another pregnancy test? No, I rule that out. I've changed my mind about Peeta and I finding out all by ourselves after what happened last time. So does that mean I'm going to set up a doctors appointment, even though I loath going to the doctor? I start to have too many thoughts at one time, so I decide to do nothing right now. Just sleep for a while. Maybe when I wake up, I'll know what to do…

Wrong. I wake up at 2:30 in the afternoon in a cold sweat. Not from having a dream, but rather from having no dreams at all. Only it wasn't the peaceful kind of no dream experience, it was the eerie black hole into an abyss of nothingness kind of no dream experience. So when I open my eyes, I'm more stressed than before. Then I get an old but familiar feeling; hunger. I've eaten nothing all day. Besides, I practically vomited my guts out this morning, and I was sweating so much in my sleep I think I might have lost a pound or two. I get up and stagger to the bathroom to chug as many gulps of water down as I can, then make my way to the kitchen. I eat about four cheese buns and a half of a left over squirrel. I decide to lie in the living room on the couch until Peeta gets home in about four or five hours. I think about telling him my apprehensions about being pregnant, and decide to just spill what I know when he walks in the door. I don't want to get him all excited just to be let down again though. What if it's another negative answer? I don't want him getting all worked up because stress tends to bring on his flashbacks. I don't think he has had any for months, but maybe he has and just hasn't told me. He always leaves when he feels it coming. He doesn't like me to know about them. He doesn't want me to worry. But I do. And I always will. I just hope me being pregnant doesn't trigger some part of his brain into thinking his is still lost in a world of confusion. I don't really see how it would, but I'm not too sure of anything right now.

I would hate to have to go back to playing the saddening game of "Real or Not Real," with my husband. It's funny because if he were to ask me right now, "we are having a baby, real or not real?" I wouldn't have an answer. So I have to get one, and it has to be soon.

**This was very short but I have to go do my homework! Please review! **


End file.
